Una misión en la playa
by Gabyelle
Summary: Hace un tiempo que Napoleón e Illya están colaborando juntos para la Agencia Secreta Internacional U.N.C.L.E; una misión los lleva a un hotel en el sur de Francia, su objetivo: Estar de incógnito como un par de primos, pasar desapercibidos en una playa paradisíaca y atrapar al matón del momento; pero el agente ruso no puede concentrarse.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la serie Man from U.N. le pertenece a Sam Rolfe, y este fanfic se basa en la película/remake homónima del año 2015, dirigida por Guy Ritchie.

─No vas a ir sin una remera puesta ─Dijo molesto el rubio con su acento ruso más marcado que de costumbre.

Se encontraba esperando a que Napoleón se vistiera para la misión que mantenían en curso, manteniéndose incómodo sentado en un sillón de cuero en la habitación que compartían, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, odiaba esperar.  
El agente americano le dirigió una mirada confundida en respuesta. Los dos tenían una misión en una playa del sur de Francia, cerca de Niza, estaban pasando por un par de turistas, primos, "¿Quién creería que somos primos?", se cuestionaba el morocho, probablemente nadie, incluso sin escuchar sus voces, quizás si decían que lo eran de parte de sus padres que eran hermanos sería más creíble.

─Primero, ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes darme una opinión al respecto?, y segundo, ¿Qué tiene de malo que no use remera en la playa?, para eso están hechas ─Preguntó curioso, a la vez que revolvía un par de prendas sobre su cama, por el tono en que lo había dicho su compañero parecía que este creía que era un tema importante.

Sin embargo como si nada se quitó frente a él la parte superior de su vestimenta, se dio la vuelta y siguió examinando sus trajes de baño, colocando un micrófono en el bañador azul marino que había escogido. Dándole la espalda a Illya, el cuál se sentía como si estuviera presenciando por una mirilla la vista de un cambiador de un modelo detrás de la pasarela.  
Quizás tenía algo que ver el hecho de lo perfectamente que estaba formado el cuerpo de su compañero, cada músculo y hueso pronunciado en su espalda tenía su atención en ese momento, "Cómo agente eres un buen observador Illya, es normal estar atento a los detalles de las cosas a tu alrededor, incluso aunque sea a la pigmentación en la piel del Cowboy".

─Vas a dejar toda tu espalda al descubierto.

─Y eso sería tan exhibicionista ─Dijo riendo para luego darse la vuelta y mirarlo de frente─ Dios, estas hablando en serio. ¿Qué con eso?, todo el mundo tiene espalda, hombres y mujeres, no hay nada sexualizado en eso.

─Creo que si es un acto de exposición, después de todo quieres enseñar una parte de tu cuerpo a la que ni siquiera tu tienes acceso para observar ─Respondió arqueando una ceja en gesto desafiante, aunque después de un par de misiones juntos eso había perdido bastante impacto.

─Dios me guarde de enseñarle a alguien mi posterior entonces ─Expreso con renovado vigor.

Illya pasó saliva por su garganta fuertemente, y luego suspiró intentando no tener una imagen mental de esa parte de la anatomía de Napoleón presente en ese momento. Él era clásico, "anticuado", en palabras de Solo, lo sabía y no hacia demasiado esfuerzo por cambiar ese aspecto de su personalidad.

─No deberías hacerlo, no en un lugar público, aunque este destinado para ello ─Dijo e inmediatamente se arrepintió, porque Napoleón lo ha vuelto a mirar de esa forma que no logra entender porque lo pone entre nervioso y ansioso.

Tamborileo con los dedos sobre su antebrazo y solo se detuvo solo cuando sintió posarse la vista de su camarada en ellos, sabe que él conoce los significados posibles que puede tener esa acción, y como no esta arrojando cosas por el aire Napoleón se da cuenta de que esta nervioso y no molesto. Le gusta verlo así, porque son contadas las ocasiones en que lo está y casi nulas en las que lo ha visto así, una de ellas fue, quizás la vez en que posó sus labios encima de los de su compañero por primera vez.  
Practica de "R.C.P" lo llamó, para que cuando se presentará la ocasión en que tuviera que hacerlo Illya no lo dejara morir solo por vergüenza, bueno, esa era la supuesta razón, Napoleón solo quería reírse de su nerviosismo, creía que finalmente se negaría, pero contrariamente a lo que pensó, el rubio posó sus labios sobre los del morocho. Antes de eso no existía deseo o amor, o por lo menos no estaba despierto... A quien engañaba, había sentido atracción por él desde que había corrido detrás de su auto como si no fuera humano. Pero sus suaves y dulces labios contra los suyos sin duda habían hecho "click" en algún interruptor en su interior, desde entonces lo veía de manera diferente, y pensaba en él constantemente.

Se observaron meticulosamente unos minutos antes de que Napoleón se acarcara más a el de los ojos azules, podía jurar que lo estaba anticipando, ya que este se seca las manos transpiradas en los muslos, como queriendo eliminar cualquier rastro de que su presencia le provocaba algo, porque él esta seguro de que le provoca algo aunque quiera disimularlo.

Se inclina hacia adelante, entre cierra los ojos, lo suficiente para que se vea inocente y no tanto como para perder su figura en la oscuridad y pega sus labios con los de Illya, existe una sensación extraña al no tener ninguna excusa para ello, es atemorizante, pero a la vez muy liberador. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, sabe que si depende de Illya jamás va a dar ningún pasó hacia él, pero eso lo tiene sin cuidado, porque mientras sea cuidadoso en sus movimientos tampoco va a resistirse.  
Después de unos pocos segundos se separan.

─Es tarde... ─Dice mirando el reloj en su muñeca, el que había sido de su padre, pero que Napoleón le había devuelto después de que se lo robaran, y piensa con cuidado sus palabras, porque no piensa admitir que le gusta el Cowboy, un americano, un hombre, pero tal vez se deje llevar por quien estaba destinado a ser su pareja, por quien había salvado su vida tantas veces como él la suya─ Tal vez simplemente podríamos no ir...

Y Napoleón sonríe cómplice, con eso le basta... Por ahora.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
